


Merge Diaries

by MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer



Category: Sonichu (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming of Age, Diary/Journal, Dimensional Merge, F/M, Fanfiction, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer/pseuds/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer
Summary: A fanfiction based on the Dimensional Merge, Dork Diaries, gr3gory88, TheSunVanished and my dreams amongst other things.





	1. Chapter 1

Welp! It's the start of a new school year and I am absolutely positively not ready for this! Aw man! Summer vacation ended too soon! (Funny how I felt it was taking long during July) I am going to Form 5 which means I have even more school work to do and additional pressure. But that's not the worst part. Oh no! The worst part is receiving my report!  
I knew very well that I was supposed to collect my report since July 12th, but I had the gut feeling that my grades would be bad (and by bad, I mean my parents' definition of a bad grade) and I'd be in huge problem! So, I just pretended they couldn't finish the reports on time.

Well, I enjoyed it when it lasted

Now, I am bound to get my report and there is no way I can avoid showing it to my parents. Why? Because I, a Form 5 student, am not supposed to be attending school on the very first day! The first day is orientation for the new Form 1 students!

It goes without saying that I'm fucking dead!

I'm so stressed out right now! I couldn't sleep! I know my parents will take away my devices, which are THE ONLY THINGS THAT HELP ME COPE WITH THIS LIFE! But parents, especially Boomers, literally know jackshit about how shitty and stressful the school system is nowadays! They'll just assume that my grades will magically get better when you take away my laptop, tablet and my phone! But guess what? YOU'VE DONE THAT BEFORE AND IT NEVER WORKED! Why don't you get up your fat-asses and actually help me like my teachers have been telling you since FUCKING PRIMARY SCHOOL!

Okay, I'll get behind why my mom can't help because she's basically the main breadwinner now and she often works from morning until night. My dad on the other hand, he is free almost every day except for Tuesdays, when he is supposed to be going to work. But even then, he can just decide not to go because he ain't doing anything important at all! He rants about those meetings being a waste of time! But when your daughter needs you to most, you're too busy watching crime documentaries or being a condescending asshole and not any help!  
"You should know this; you're almost an adult.", "How the ass you don't know this?", "Are you stupid?", "Stop sitting there like an idiot and do your homework!", "Just now." (The last one basically means never) Yeah, and you're wondering why I don't ask you for help, dad.

Another thing I dread about school are the students. They are always the worst part! There's this petty bitch named Evangeline who's only an asshole to me because I expressed that she didn't deserve full marks despite the fact that she got them anyways! She lacks any self-awareness whatsoever since she thinks her bullying is absolutely justified.

There also a girl named Germaine who is obnoxious as all hell! She likes to sing these shitty songs all the time and she can't even fucking sing; she screams! She will never shut up no matter how much teachers scold her and when I try to reason with her, she starts screaming at me.

But the worst one is a bully who is much older than I am! I've done nothing to Livia! Heck! I barely know anything about her except that she was kept back and she's fluent at Spanish. She's been picking on me since I was in Form 4 and she is the bane of me.

Teachers do jackshit about bullying, especially when there's favoritism involved! (Evangeline!!) So I have nothing to do but take it (because I have a good rep with teachers behavior-wise) and hope my friend helps me in any way she can.

Did I mention that I only have one friend? Yeah, only one.... Well, one that I consider a true friend since the other girls don't really seem to like me. I had two other true friends in Form 3 but one transferred and the other is in the hospital. I tried to be friends with the other girls. I really did! Heck, there was a girl I really wanted to be friends with because I thought we were similar! But they all pushed me away because I was the weird girl and they had their own reputations to keep.

*Sighs*

I'd say that I'm looking forward to the cafeteria lady, Mrs. Brier because she's really nice. She considers me her daughter and whenever I'm broke, she'll give me free food and a drink. And she makes the best wings ever!! The only problem is... SHE DOESN'T ATTEND SCHOOL ON THE FIRST DAY BECAUSE IT'S NOT AN ACTUAL SCHOOL DAY!

I really am going to die, am I?

I'll just enjoy the stuff while I still can. It's four in the morning anyways, which means I have about two hours? One? Enough to satisfy me, I hope.

Hang on.

It's raining.

Please come down heavy! Please rain for too long! Please let a hurricane come! Anything to save myself for another day!  
***********************************************************************************************  
It's six thirty now. I've been doing everything I could to get myself sick but no luck. I'm even listening to subliminal messages now! I am THAT desperate! 

At least the rain is still falling and it's heavier than before. There's a lot of thunder and lightening too. It's almost surreal. I mean, about one minute (I think) after one lightening strikes, another happens. It's lighting up the sky. Did I mention that it's really dark?  
***********************************************************************************************

Unfortunately, I'm at school now. But there's still some hope! For one thing, my dad couldn't leave the car due to the rain so he just dropped me off. (I am the only one in that vehicle with an umbrella and my dad is impatient and likes to come up any excuse to not do stuff.) I also got my report card and my grade is not bad? It's exactly like my grades from last term; I passed every subject except for Mathematics and Spanish. And I did more homework than I remembered that. Well, either that or the teachers are giving me higher marks out of pity. (Hey, my home is a pretty toxic environment.)

But the whether is starting to get.... concerning, to say the least. There are simultaneous lightening strikes now and there's endless thunder. I've seen this before in a video. It took place in America, I think. I'm not concerned because of potentially getting struck by lightening since it's less likely to happen in a region or something like that. But the whether is a lot worse I though.

I know I wished for a hurricane but not one this bad! It's not my fault!... Is it?

Nah, this just has to be one big fat coincidence. There's no such thing as wishes. And I am a Christian girl. I did not pray for a hurricane and God would ignore that prayer if I did. It's just so selfish and harmful. My, I'm quite self-centered for a Christian girl, am I?  
Anyways, I hope school closes so I can get the hell outta here and this hurricanes either calms down to passes over fast.

***********************************************************************************************

I don't get it. This whether just keeps getting worse and worse.... Are wishes real now? If so, then I wish that this storm would CALM THE FUCK DOWN!! School is closed now so you can go now! It's been about THREE HOURS SINCE SCHOOL CLOSED! I NEED TO GO HOME!

School closed before the hurricane got as bad as it is now. Since my dad doesn't like picking me up from school right away, I decided that I would hang around until either eleven or twelve. My best friend, Sania, decided to stay back with me since her shitty friends are being shitty again. We were in the music room with Mr. Carmen and Ms. Arthur and her baby daughter.

Everything was chill; Mr. Carmen was sleeping, Ms. Arthur was taking care of her daughter, and Sania and I were messing around with Meitu. We were hoping that the hurricane would die down eventually so we can return to the safety of our homes. But as soon as the rain started practically crashing down, we secretly knew that we'd be here for a while.

But holy shit! Glass could break with how hard this rain is falling! Someone's house is getting destroyed somewhere! If this is really happening because of my wish, I take it back! Please, please, PLEASE! STOP! This is fucking dangerous at this point! I don't care if I have to go back in time and face what I feared! I hate this hurricane even more!  
***********************************************************************************************

Apparently, my country isn't the only one being affected by this? I was checking my Discord (and I was going to tell my friends about the hurricane too) when I discovered that they were suffering from similar conditions! And they live all the way in America!  
I've made the worst wish ever.  
***********************************************************************************************

The power went out. Great. Fucking great. Now the thunder is so loud, it's causing a slight earthquake. At least it's not strong enough to be catastrophic. But that thunder can make anyone go deaf. Now add a baby crying to that. I usually don't mind babies crying, but it's grating when mixed with the thunder crashes.

I dunno how we're going to get through this. The authorities take forever to respond to these things. And we don't have enough food here! I really wish I hadn't


	2. Tuesday 3rd September 2019

So, I guess I'm home now? I don't even know how I got here. Heck! My sister doesn't even know. She said that I just suddenly appeared in bed. I didn't want to believe her but it's fucking snowing in the Caribbean now so I have no choice. What the hell is even going on? What is logic anymore? Please let this all be a vivid dream! Like, we're screwed over here! We're not equipped to survive in these conditions! We have makeshift clothes but it won't last long. Hey, if wishes are real, I'd really like it if this snow would pass over so we won't fucking die! Who am I kidding? I need to drop this damn diary and pray!

By the way, what the hell happened to everyone else? Are they dead... or just missing? You might say that I'm coming to conclusions but I don't have to step outside to know that something amiss. The apartment complex is a ghost town now! There's no music, no talking, NOTHING! NADA! It's not safe to go out there now, but I want to check because I want to be wrong!

God, I must be losing my mind!!

***********************************************************************************************

Prayers and being answered, and wishes are being granted! The storm is calming down. I can't believe it! Well, that's one good thing about this entire ordeal (with the exception of at least having my big sister with me). Ah, hot cocoa is even more delicious when your hopes are up!

And this makeshift snowstorm surviving outfit is really great at doing it's job! It's probably the tackiest thing I've ever worn since socks with jeans (school dress code for mufti day), but I still love it! It's like getting all of the powerful items in an RPG in a way.

So then I figured I'd make myself something to eat. And what's better to have on a cold day than some Instant Ramen!! 

YAY!

Yeah, it goes without saying that I love this stuff! Anyways, just as I was going out to the laundry room to get myself a pack of Instant Ramen, I noticed something... unsettling. I know I haven't been checking out Billy Hatcher, but I remember enough of it to know that AN ENTIRE APARTMENT COMPLEX WAS REPLACED WITH THE FUCKING BLIZZARD CASTLE!! 

I was practically awestruck! I mean, is this real life? What the fuck was a fictional location doing in the real world!?!? But then I convinced myself I was just seeing things because I was hungry. That helped me ignore it for a while. But after that, I was constantly looking outside in hopes that I was just seeing things. But no matter what, I was always greeted by the sight of Blizzard Castle!

And, for the record, that place is just as vacant as the apartment complex. Wouldn't there be cute little chicks frolicking around and snowmen all over the place? I think I need to take a nap when I'm done eating.

***********************************************************************************************

It's the late evening now and things are getting better and more weird at the same time. The better part? It stopped snowing! Hooray! As for the weird part... Well... It's when I finally figured out why all this was happening. It all began when my sister and I suddenly received WhatsApp messages from, and I'm not joking...

CHRISTINE WESTON CHANDLER!!!

I was asking myself so many questions right now! Mostly: HOW THE FUCK DID THIS BITCH GET MY NUMBER??

Anyways, she sent a video message and if you've seen one of Chris-Chan's videos about the Dimensional Merge, you've seen them all. The only difference is that this one is even more unsettling due to the fact she's right!

"Hello, survivors! This is Christine Chandler coming to you live from home once again. And we're here to talk about the recent occurrence of the Dimensional Merge. Yes. If you are seeing this video right now then we... you are one of the very little few from Earth-1218 who have managed to survive the..."

I couldn't even watch the entire video because I just wanted to drop dead!! 

There is NO FUCKING WAY that Chris-Chan was right all along! I mean, the lady is far from being right in the head! But I couldn't not believe her because, again, BLIZZARD CASTLE WAS RIGHT BEHIND MY HOUSE!!

By the way, I am not happy about this Dimension Merge because only 20% of Earth-1218's population survived (that's according to Chris though) and we're living in the same world as Porky Minch, Nightmare and King Ghidorah!! Why is Christine so happy about this?!?! Bitch, you shouldn't be happy because you're right! In fact, you should be scared shitless because Pyramid Head might decide to pay a visit!! YOU'LL BE DEAD!!

And, from the looks of things, Chris-Chan did not become a goddess. 

But at least Magi-Chan is there? Ah, what the hell. I don't give a shit. This isn't the same Magi-Chan. He's basically Chris-Chan Sonichu 2.0 now.

Anyways, there nothing to do except go to bed and hope that I'm alive tomorrow!!

***********************************************************************************************

It's almost midnight. I can't sleep due to the fact that the likes of Scarlet and Amnion (don't search these up because they're scary!) are in the same world as I am!! It pretty much goes without saying that the remaining 20% will be fucking dead by the end of the week!

Okay, okay. Maybe I'm overreacting because there's no one here except for my sister and I, as far as I'm aware. Oh fuck... I need to calm down. Even though we are FUCKING DOOMED... It won't matter if I don't think about it, right? I should think about all the good things that'll come out of being merged with C-197. Kirby's here. Yeah, that's good! And King Ghidorah can't do much as long as Godzilla is here. Yeah! And EarthBound is real!! That fucking kicks ass!

Ah, thinking about all that good jazz makes me feel much better. I can go to bed now. Which is GREAT because I'm having trouble staying up!! Imma drop this bitch and go straight to bed! PEACE!

Jesus is an OC... Great. I can't sleep again.


	3. Friday 13th September 2019

Gee, I almost forgot about this diary, didn't I? I'm sorry but a lot of shit has been going on since the Merge happened. For one thing, I had to escape my country because it ended up being infested with Kamacuras. Now I'm on a boat taking me to God knows where. They're not going through all the trouble of reuniting my sister and I with our parents. Apparently, where they ended up isn't safe either so it's on lock-down.

This boat better be taking us to safer places in this world. Chris-Chan must know since she's a self-proclaimed goddess. But yet again, Chris-Chan is the same person who had people violently executed for simply trolling her on the internet. Heck, I don't even know why I'm calling him by his preferred pronouns. Chris-Chan is a monster!

While he gets to live the high life with his OCs and his new found power, everyone else is struggling to adapt to this Merge! Why did the Merge even need to happen? We were all doing just fine before! Our worlds didn't need to come together! Chris-Chan just decided that reality was too hard for him and decided to basically mold the world to his liking!

I could go on about this for HOURS but I'm honestly getting tired right now. I've been travelling for days and haven't been treating myself to some well deserved rest. Maybe I'll rant about Chris-Chan when I wake up.

***********************************************************************************************

I think I managed to sleep for about an hour. I'm not sure and my sister isn't sure either. But that's not the important thing. We've finally made it somewhere and it's fucking CWCville of all places. Ugh! At least he's not running the place anymore. But that doesn't exactly guarantee that the place isn't authoritarian, right? Man, he left that place in a mess when he stepped down as mayor.

Apparently, my sister and I ended up being the "lucky ones". The only reason why we get to live in CWCville as certified citizens is because Magi-Chan claimed that we "were of importance to the thriving and well-being of CWCville and its citizens and anyone and anything beyond". Though I'm they were just going easy on us because we were girls.

Anyways, they gave us the keys to a nice two-storey house like the one we used to live in. And despite neither of us having jobs and being unqualified to work since we were both still pursuing our studies, we were to get paid $3,500 per month. My sister gets to study law in CWCville University and I'm going to finish my secondary education in Bolyn High School. 

But even with all this special treatment, it doesn't feel right here. This entire place is a fantasy world created by a man-child with a very stunted view of the world. I'm not sure how this place functions and I don't think I'll adapt very well.

What is the education system even like in this place? I'm worried...


End file.
